Hida Fubatsu
Hida Fubatsu was a Crab Clan bushi, artisan and blacksmith. He was a good friend of Hiruma Aya and Hiruma Tama. Belonging, by Nancy Sauer Family Fubatsu's great-grandfather was a Hiruma and his father marched into the Shadowlands with Hida Yakamo to retake Shiro Hiruma. Seeking his Way In 1169 Fubatsu petitioned Hiruma Todori to attend the recently recreated Hiruma Bushi School after he abandoned the Hida Bushi school, and was denied. Fubatsu had a lack in him, he was searching for something, and Fubatsu did not know what it was. Naga Reincarnation Later that day he was approached by the naga Zamalash and Kuni Umibe. Zamalash told Fubatsu that he was the reincarnation of the Jerish, an ancient and powerful Naga warlord whose mind had been severed from the Akasha. Fubatsu agreed to accompany Zamalash to the Naga city in the Shinomen Mori to investigate further. Fortune of Names In 1170 the Shinomen was set to fire by the called Spider Clan when the Shogun's forces arrived to drive them out. Fubatsu was following Qolsa and Zamalash but he was cut off from them. He met Jumetsu and while seeking a way to be save from the fire they found a some sort of temple devoted to the nezumi Fortune of Names, who was unknown by the Rokugani. Qolsa and Zamalash were murdered when they defended the Temple to Te'tik'kir. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Blacksmith Fubatsu found his way being a blacksmith. Hida Fubatsu (Words and Deeds Boxtext) He made gifted weapons, as the Fubatsu Blade, Fubatsu Blade (The Imperial Gift 1 flavor) and the Fubatsu No-Dachi. Fubatsu No-Dachi (Glory of the Empire Title) Destroyer War In the month of the Monkey of 1172, Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 during the Destroyer War, Fubatsu was wounded and fell outside Ryoko Owari Toshi. A Crane passed nearby aided him, but Fubatsu reacted with disgust when he realized he was currently a Spider, called Daigotsu Shimekiri. Shimekiri told Fubatsu he was marching against the God Beast of Kali-Ma and the smither gifted the Fallen Crane his own blade, which had been crafted by himself. The Spider admired his masterwork and continued to fight the gigantic creature. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Disappeared In 1198 Fubatsu disappeared, and all his students were found dead. Hiruma Nikaru (Forgotten Legacy flavor) He had been kidnapped by the Dark Naga, and moved to a Pearl Bed deep beneath the seas. There he could breath with Pearl Magic and was joined in his captivity by the Mara, and her son the former Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Mareshi. He saw how the Dark Naga slain the Mara. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Rescued Eventually an Imperial Legion led by Akodo Kano defeated the Dark Naga forces which were guarding a Naga ruin where Fubatsu was captive. He guessed the Imperial Legion had been diverted by the Dark Naga, because something was getting closer to truly uncovering his activities. The allied forces rushed to find First Magistrate Doji Hakuseki, who had marched to the Shinomen, unprepared for what she would find. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason External Links * Hida Fubatsu (Words and Deeds) * Hida Fubatsu Exp (Forgotten Legacy) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Naga